


Confession

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Hubert receives a letter from Ferdinand where he confesses his feelings for him. Written inspired by the art of @Ghiralewd
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 4





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664774) by Ghiralewd. 



Confesión.

Ya era tarde, casi las tres de la madrugada. Hubert se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando como era costumbre en él. Le gustaba tener todo terminado en el día aunque eso supusiera terminar agotado, pero todo era por un bien mayor: lograr que las ambiciones de la emperatriz se cumplieran.

El Vestra se frotó un poco los ojos tras pasar su mano derecha por los ojos, levantando un poco las gafas que usaba para leer y escribir. Hacía calor, algo normal en Embarr cuando estaban en pleno verano. Incluso por las noches aunque el sol ya no estuviera alumbrando el firmamento, seguía habiendo una temperatura alta. Por supuesto, esto se complicaba un poco cuando Hubert llevaba muchas capas de ropa... Aunque ahora solo llevaba una camisa blanca perfectamente abotonada, pero con marcas de arrugas y sudor por las axilas y el lazo atado al cuello de la prenda junto a sus pantalones negros y sus botas altas. Había dejado la capa encima del respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado para bajar un poco su propia temperatura y airearse.

El despacho de Hubert estaba repleto de estanterías con toda clase de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. En su mayoría predominaban los tratados políticos y bélicos que se habían podido recoger durante 1100 años desde la creación del Imperio de Andrestia. Allí estaba toda la información que necesitaba el mago oscuro para ayudar a Edelgard a cumplir cada una de sus metas... Incluso los tomos de magia negra que había conseguido aprenderlos y memorizarlos a una edad bastante temprana. 

¿Cuántos años tenía cuando empezó a labrarse por aquel camino? Fue poco tiempo después de que Arundel se llevara a su señora a Faerghus por sorpresa.

— Creo que por hoy esto ya esta terminado —dijo Hubert tras dejar la pluma que usaba para escribir en el tintero y repasar lo que había escrito.

Eran unas órdenes para los magos que le servían y que él sabía explícitamente cuáles eran los que no iba a apuñalarle por la espalda en el momento en que se diera la vuelta. Aunque aún combatían contra la iglesia de Seiros, cuando todo acabara y consiguieran la unificación de Fódlan, él personalmente se encargaría de hacerles sufrir a "aquellos que merodean en las sombras". Sería la "cruzada Vestra", pero sería una guerra que él combatiría con gusto sin importarle cuan manchado de sangre acabara.

La mesa de madera de cedro oscura donde trabajaba Hubert estaba siendo iluminada por una vela a medio consumir y que Hubert estuvo a punto de apagar hasta que vio entre el montón de pergaminos y libros una carta firmada a nombre de Ferdinand.

Hubert se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, tomando el sobre con sus manos enguantadas. Con especial cuidado, quitó el sello para poder leer su contenido. 

No era una mentira el que Ferdinand y él llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos. Desde que ambos hablaron las cosas y se regalaron tanto los granos de café como las hojas de té, se habían vuelto muchísimo más cercano. Era realmente curioso como ellos dos pasaron de odiarse a encontrar agradable la presencia del otro... Incluso a ser totalmente necesaria. Por lo menos así lo sentía el de cabellos azabache aunque nunca lo hubiera expresado en alto. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el de cabellos de sol... Y un día si encontraba el suficiente valor para hablar sobre lo que sentía, lo haría. 

El Vestra no era muy dado a hablar y mucho menos de confesar las emociones y sentimientos que tenía. En muy pocas ocasiones había tenido el valor de hacerlo pues "eran simples trivialidades sin importancia" o eso era lo que él siempre pensaba sobre sus emociones. Su vida como siervo de Edelgard le había enseñado a que debía priorizarlos intereses que ayudasen a su señora a alcanzar sus metas que los propios. No obstante... Con Ferdinand era al revés: sus emociones y sentimientos tenían relevancia.

El de cabellos azabache fue leyendo la carta con calma, ensanchando su sonrisa con cada letra escrita por los dígitos del Aegir. 

Sus ocelos color lima se abrieron de par en par ante la última frase que allí escrita estaba. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y a sentir un intenso calor en sus pálidos pómulos. Se mojó los labios al sentirlos secos y tragó saliva mientras se levantaba de la silla, tirándola sin poder evitarlo. Tomó su cazadora y salió del cuarto. Tenía que encontrar a Ferdinand.

"ℰ𝓃 𝒸ℴ𝓃𝒸𝓁𝓊𝓈𝒾ℴ́𝓃, 𝓂ℯ 𝓉ℴ𝓂ℴ́ 𝓊𝓃 𝓉𝒾ℯ𝓂𝓅ℴ 𝒹𝒶𝓇𝓂ℯ 𝒸𝓊ℯ𝓃𝓉𝒶 𝒹ℯ 𝒶𝓁ℊℴ 𝓉𝒶𝓃 𝓈𝒾𝓂𝓅𝓁ℯ 𝒸ℴ𝓂ℴ ℯ𝓈𝓉ℴ, 𝓅ℯ𝓇ℴ 𝒶𝒽ℴ𝓇𝒶 𝓆𝓊ℯ 𝓁ℴ 𝒽ℯ 𝒽ℯ𝒸𝒽ℴ, 𝓃ℴ 𝓅𝓊ℯ𝒹ℴ 𝓈𝒶𝒸𝒶𝓇𝓁ℴ 𝒹ℯ 𝓂𝒾 𝓂ℯ𝓃𝓉ℯ. ℒ𝒶 𝓋ℯ𝓇𝒹𝒶𝒹 ℯ𝓈 𝓆𝓊ℯ, 𝓉ℯ 𝒶𝓂ℴ, ℋ𝓊𝒷ℯ𝓇𝓉".


End file.
